


Unexpected

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, angry love declaration. Not the declaration anyone was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

John hung back by the security desk, giving Rodney a chance to get a head start. If they came in at the same time both having obviously showered at the same time, he'd never hear the end of it, especially not from Lorne, who'd apparently been running a pool with the other paralegals about when they were finally going to seal the deal. The security guards paused in scanning the camera feeds and inquired solicitously as to whether John needed help with anything.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Is McKay at the office yet?"  
  
They blinked, because John had come through the security checkpoint with him.  
  
But one guard said, "He's just stepping off the elevator right now, sir."  
  
"Thanks." And John made a beeline for the elevator. Since no one else was in it with him, he'd make it up to his floor in about two minutes. He schooled his expression into one of calm professionalism. Nope. Nothing to see here. Just a lawyer on his way to do lawyering things. No ridiculously pleased afterglow after a night of fantastic sex. No –  
  
The elevator doors slid open, and John's inner pep talk was shattered by shouting.  
  
O'Neill and Daniel stood in the middle of the office, almost nose to nose, yelling at each other in...Arabic? John knew O'Neill had served in Iraq back in the day, that unlike John and Sam and Cam, he'd been a real soldier, not a JAG officer. And John knew Daniel spoke Arabic, because Daniel spoke everything.  
  
Cam, Sam, Teyla, and Ronon were gathered outside Anne's office and looked grim, wary. Most of the support staff were cowering in their cubicles. Judging by Weir and Woolsey's closed doors, either they weren't in yet or the soundproofing on their offices was better than John realized. Rodney was standing in the doorway to his office, briefcase in hand, looking bewildered and a little frightened. Daniel and O'Neill had gotten into vicious arguments before, but never like this.  
  
John cast him a look. _What's going on?_ he mouthed.  
  
Rodney shrugged helplessly.  
  
Amelia the receptionist and Lorne both looked ready to wade in and separate them. Teal'c and Vala were nowhere to be seen, or Teal'c might have stepped in instead. Even though Teal'c was an investigator and not a lawyer, he and O'Neill had a solid, if inscrutable, friendship.  
  
Daniel shoved O'Neill hard in the chest, and he fell back a step. Amelia and Lorne started forward, but then Daniel shouted, "Of course I'm in love with you, you asshole! You think I don't remember you from that stupid little prison? Did you think there were that many other blue-eyed American boys named Daniel who could speak Arabic that well? You're the only reason I'm standing here today, dammit. I've been in love with you for years."  
  
O'Neill blinked. "But – Sha're –"  
  
"Obviously I loved her. She was my wife. But I loved you first and I've loved you the longest and don't you dare stand there and presume to tell me how I feel," Daniel snarled.  
  
John gaped.  
  
Lorne gaped.  
  
Everyone gaped.  
  
Stackhouse held out a hand. Lorne, still staring at the uncanny tableau in the middle of the office, reached into his pocket, drew out his wallet, and gave Stackhouse a fifty dollar bill.  
  
Maybe the guy wasn't a robot after all.  
  
And now, with that out there on the table, no one would notice what was up with John and Rodney for days.


End file.
